


A Happy Little Family

by Spacegaywritings



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ellipses, Gen, Neopronouns, Xisuma is the admin of the world but they are not in minecraft like a game, and is a wonderful angel, bdubs cries, everyone is non human, little finger injury, minecraft IRL Au??, they them, villagers have a braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: Note - Xisuma uses he/they pronouns ; Keralis uses ke/kem/keir/keirs/kemselfSummary: Their server is full of supernatural beings. All the while, they are a difficult but also they are his family. They would do all for this little family to be happy and safe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Happy Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note - Xisuma uses he/they pronouns ; Keralis uses ke/kem/keir/keirs/kemself
> 
> Also: This is about the characters, not the real people!

They..  
Were not a “normal“ family.  
Actually, they were not even a family, not in the biological sense anyway. Still, they were attached to one another and they behaved a bit like a family.

Xisuma liked to think of them as one.  
Not explicitly, of course. He simply treated them like one would treat a family, saw them like family members and acted accordingly.  
But in order to regard something or someone as family, one needed to understand the concept of it and there was no telling whether Xisuma knew what families were at all.

“Ow, ow, I got an ow!!“

The admin turned around.  
He was running a server, making sure all bioms were running smoothly, that all beings got along properly. He would check up on the villagers, greet new players and adjust the world a bit.  
When his eyes finally caught more than the fields of the plains, he stopped his mind. The movements had caught his attention and right before his feet the movement stopped.

Someone stopped.

A little winged creature flapped in what seemed to be distress. They held up a limb, dust falling from it.

“What‘s the problem, my friend?“

The admin was calm as ever, his voice soothing. It was as soft and gentle, much like a rub over the back. It seemed to do wonders since the winged creature looked up, little sparkles rolling from these sunny-brown cheeks.

“M-My.. My finger..“

The much smaller person pushed closer what appeared to be a hand. Indeed, there was a finger and something looking like sparkly dust seemed to fall from it. It has the colour of the horizon when the sun went down. It had all shades of colours in-between reddish and pink to a warm yellow.

“I caught the ouch thing! It does ow!“

Xisuma blinked at the finger and frowned a bit.

“Huh, it appears so. I think you pricked your finger, Bdubs.“

The small one squeaked in terror.

“OH NO! WILL I FALL APART NOW?!“

He retreated his hand, hugging it to himself. The wings folded around him, kind of shielding him from the other. He did not show fear in his eyes, more like an intense kind of surprise.

Xisuma shook his head. His armoured hands reached out for the other. His body squatted down and he knelt to be more on eye-level with the other.

“Show me your finger, okay? I will see what I can do about it, my friend.“

The star looked up at the admin. His eyes were big, wide like the night-sky and just as sparkly. However, they appeared warm and Xisuma did not feel as if they could get lost inside of them. They did not feel lost when looking at the star, also referred to as „“Bdouble0100“ by certain villager scientists.  
The star had fallen into a village once and soon, the admin had taken to take care of the oddity.. the oddity had chubby cheeks dusted in sparkles and several shades of red and orange. Usually, Xisuma‘s latest addition to the team was rather bright in terms of mood. It was a bit of a confusing sight to them but seeing as the star did not know anything about the world, it was their job to take care of filling in the blanks, of adjusting him to the world and.. maybe to take a bit of care of him or others.

Supernatural creatures were at home in this word. They all just needed to peacefully coexist.

“Well, well, my friend. It seems as though you pricked your finger a bit. There is nothing wrong with that, let me see. Ah, yes.“

He turned away for a bit, a little smile flashing over his calm face.  
Bdubs had not known Xisuma for long but he always seemed to be calm. He was smaller than him and a bit younger, despite having been in existence as a star for so so long.. however, the other seemed to wear the facial expression of infinite patience and understanding. Not a single wrinkle disturbed him with worry, not even a mishap made him frown.  
No, Xisuma took it and he took it all with sage nods and wise comments. OR, well, self-irony and some sensible chuckles.

Bdubs was calm like that.  
He was not the calmest person on the world, actually. Papa K liked to call him “Bubbles“ because his emotions bubbled up and got really funky like boiling water. He swung from one feeling to another, depending on whatever new thing this rich world gave to him.  
No, he was calm because Xisuma was there. And Xisuma was calm. He always was. Bdubs imagined him to be like a boat that stopped. They were that funky mechanic that made boats stay where they were in the water, on land.

Nothing moved the boat.  
Nothing moved the admin.

The star flapped his wings. Curious planets were blinking as Bdubs followed Xisuma‘s movements with his eyes. He was putting down a box that was twisting and turning, revealing even more boxes inside. They held words in a new language in front of him. While Bdubs did not understand, they were there and he recognised them.  
Xisuma could read so many languages, even that one.

His black hands slipped in to pick one box in particular.  
Bdubs was sure this being knew everything, knew it all. Even when the concept of getting hurt, taking physical damage at all, was new and scary to him, he knew to trust Xisuma. They were the one who could fix it all.

“Scar has given me lovely healing crystals. I am sure he can give you one, too. But for now, I will give you something to wrap up your finger, so your wound can heal. It will be safe.“

The star looked up at him.

“Will- will I be ok..?“

His face was in a slight pout.  
While he was not offended, he was just a bit.. he needed more than that, maybe? Maybe there was anxiety or maybe it was a bit of disappointment that his big scare had needed nothing more than a little bit of covering up.

Xisuma got a bit of leaf, a little piece of cloth, so really really tiny, then some string to bind it all together. There it was, no more dust falling from the smaller Bdubs. He blinked in surprise.

“You will be just fine, my friend.“

The admin stashed his things away, back into the funky twirly box and then it vanished into his inventory. To Bdubs, it was nothing more but a mystery he had yet to properly understand. But then again, there was so much about this world and especially X that he could not claim to understand without obviously lying.  
Then again, who really understood or knew Xisuma properly?

“Bubbles!“

The sound of wings flapping in excitement could be heard. His body betrayed him to his reaction, giving away all his feelings before he even got to throw himself against the source of that word.

“Papa!!“

The star squeaked and the person to join recently quickly hoisted the smaller one up in keir arms.

“There you go! You are right, Bubbles, it is I - Papa K! And there is our amazing Shishwammy! Are you two having fun together?“

Much like Xisuma, Keralis had a smooth and kind voice. It was neutral in gender and mood and seemed to have a soothing effect on anyone. At the very least, Bdubs could never recall having seen anyone upset around either of them, even when they liked to poke fun at some people sometimes.  
However, it might also be simply because people knew that the duo - alone or together - never acted or talked in maliciousness. They would say things playfully or maybe be a bit more stern but ultimately, they were just.. there.

They were the soothing breeze stroking over the erratically moving and rather unstable surface of the sea. When the waves grew unsteady and more and more unpredictable, the ground of the sea as well as the winds above, were calm and unaffected as ever.

Bdubs felt good and fine, sandwiched between the two forces to sit out his tides and calm his rising waves.

Keralis was looking up at him. Ke held him up into the sun, a bit as if to lift him as high as he - a star - was supposed to be. The vice admin put him back into place where he belonged (or maybe used to belong to) as ke waited for an answer. However, ke refused to push the rather emotional star. When Bdubs snapped out of his thoughts, he realised that eyes were focused on him. Xisuma nodded, their eyes patiently encouraging the other to talk on his own. He grinned sheepishly.

“Oh, yeah! I caught some „“ouch“ in these bushes. I think Scar warned me about them before..“  
He looked at his fingers, lips already falling back into the familiar pout. Bdubs was not sure whether he was living on this world but he knew that this pout was certainly living on his face, always ready to latch onto his lips and showing itself off! Such a naughty little pout - well, he assumed it did make him a bit more lovely.  
“But Xisuwa helped me with the ow! It is all gone now! See? Poof!“

He held his finger into keir face.  
Xisuma wore an amused expression on their face when Keralis could clearly not see, considering the finger was simply too close to keir eyes. It did not bother kem. The centaur nodded, stomping keir hooves ever so gently.  
Even the ground was unfazed by his actions. It barely scratched its surface.

“Ah, did he do magical things to you? That was very nice of Shishwammy!“

Bdubs nodded.  
His face glowed brightly. The warm red and orange-ish colours became more obvious to the eye. In addition to that, it seemed as though a golden flare sparked up on his face. The star‘s golden freckles, strewn over his body like fish in the sea, were gleaming in the sinking evening sun.

“YEs, yes!! Thank you so much, Xisuw.. Xi-...“

His lips opened and closed. He tried and tried to pronounce it right until his tongue seemed tied and confused, unable to splash around and make all the right sounds.

“Just „“X“, my friend. I know my name is a lot for some people. Everyone comes up with new nicknames for me.“

Papa K giggled.  
Bdubs was getting better at the common language. He was not perfect at it but the centaur‘s big heart seemed to swell up with pride nonetheless. For a moment, ke feared keir muscles could be felt through keir skin but Bdouble0100 simply wiggled his body like a silkworm.

“It is gettin‘ niiight!“

The star pointed at the darkening horizon.  
The admin nodded pointedly.

“I suppose it is time to go home and sleep, is it not?“

Bdubs, ever-pouting, curled up against Keralis‘ broad chest. He stifled a yawn and pressed his eyes close.

“...‘s so dark.“

Xisuma and Keralis locked eyes for a moment.

“Hey, hey, my friend. We are going back to Scar and the others. We have cute pumpkin lights there and diorite mini blocks for you to play with. How about that?“

Bdubs was still pouting but yet another yawn interrupted him. He tried to look at Xisuma as he took him, the little bundle of wings, from Keralis. Ke knelt down for Xisuma to settle on keir back. They easily got onto it and hugged the star close to their armour. It did not look too comfortable but Xisuma‘s armour was flexible and not as static or hard as people would suspect.

“Hm.. nigh‘s.. scawy..“

Xisuma nodded.

“There there, my friend. We are almost there. Can you feel the nice wind?“

Bdubs was silent for a moment. His warm skin was burning against Xisuma‘s touch. He was always so hot. It must be a given with stars, Xisuma assumed.  
After a while, the younger one answered.

“..A bit.“

Xisuma chuckled.  
Keralis‘ steady yet strained movements were rocking them back and forth. Slowly, Bdubs blabbered himself to sleep while Dadsuma watched. When they arrived, the „“sleep king“ was already fast asleep. He was the first kid to fall asleep, usually, hence the title.  
They were not sure whether he needed sleep but he feared the dark too much to stay away when the world started to darken even a bit. Even thunderstorms were unsettling while rainy days usually motivated him to stay inside and build magnificent little works of art.

“There..“

Xisuma settled the bundle into a bed, red like Bdubs‘ temper.  
A pair of helping hands drew the blanket over the small bean. Xisuma smiled at keir gentle fingers. Ke smiled back.  
The healing crystals were forgotten for now but Xisuma was a good admin, having made a note on it for later.

“We have a few other kids to bring to bed, now.“

Ke turned to watch their little home.  
They were living in a tree, rather rustic, mostly because the persistent robot friend of Grian (they had dubbed him “Npgri“) really enjoyed rustic optics more than anything. The light was warm and the smells pleasant.

Still, it was lively and the kids running around, throwing toys and wielding sticks were not too worked up about the approaching night. Well, Wels - the self-proclaimed knight - cuddled up in bed next to Bdubs. Meanwhile, Jellie (it was,, Jellie the 16th, but please, nobody tell the children) was actively jumping after the blazing Tango.  
Cleo tugged at Keralis‘ leg (the same as always, despite kem having so many legs to offer) because she wanted to go to sleep, too.

Xisuma caught a loopy Mumbo and swept him up into his arms.

“We have quite a few people here, have we not, Shishwammy?“

The admin giggled at the large centaur. His arms seemed to be dipped in black ink. The name “Void“ was rather fitting for them, too.

“Our hermits“, he giggled. A little sigh gave him the time to watch Ren run from fixing up a security fence to tackling another „“symmetry issue“ around the flowers.

“They are our responsibility now. A happy little family.“


End file.
